Help
by ShaneT
Summary: Ben is ready to confess his feelings to Kevin, but Kevin may not feel the same way. This story is about how the two teens deal with friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or Ben 10: Alien Force. Man of Action does. **

**This is the first part of a four part series with Ben and Kevin. I've read so many BeVin fan fics and love them, so thought i'd try my hand at it. I tried to go more realistic (i understand wanting to go realistic with cartoon characters). Please leave comments and reviews, I want to know what you guys think!**

**Waiting**

Ben was so nervous, he couldn't stop fidgeting with the Omnitrix. It was a big moment for him, he was finally going to confess his feelings to Kevin after waiting for so long.

He had a huge pit in his stomach that felt empty. The waiting was killing him. Ben checked the clock on his phone, "12:47pm." He asked Kevin to meet him at Mr. Smoothy at 12:30. How typical of Kevin to be late, like he was for everything.

But Ben didn't mind waiting, he was still going through everything in his head. He was surprised at himself for having enough courage to ask Kevin to meet him, and to be able to confess his feelings. Even though Kevin is dating his cousin.

There were so many things rolling around in Ben's head, "What will he say?" "Will he make fun of me?" "Will he want to talk to me ever again?"

"Don't psych yourself out!" Ben thought to himself. "All you need to do is tell Kevin, and if he rejects you, then go live in a cave for the rest of your life."

He was being a bit over-dramatic, but this was important to Ben. He had fallen for Kevin when they were just kids, and hasn't stopped thinking about him since. After Kevin re-appeared in Ben's life, he was ecstatic.

But when Kevin started putting the moves on Gwen, Ben's heart hurt every time the 3 of them were together. Kevin's obvious flirting with Gwen wouldn't have hurt so much if he didn't do it every time Ben was around.

But Ben put on a brave face and continued forward.

While waiting, Ben was reminiscing all of the good times he's spent with Kevin. Staying up late to help him work on "his ride," fighting bad guys back to back, and just hanging out at Mr. Smoothy.

These memories made Ben smile, but upset him at the same time. He was upset because he knew that after he told Kevin the truth things would never be the same again. They wouldn't be able to just hang out without a weird, uncomfortable feeling looming between the two of them.

Ben thought for a minute. Did he really want to ruin the great friendship he has with Kevin, just to tell him how much he loved him? Would be worth it?

Ben knew the right answer. If he lied to Kevin anymore, he felt like he was lying to himself, about his feelings, and who he was. It was good timing too, because Ben saw Kevin's car pull up into the busy parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 to "Waiting" the direct continuation of the first part. I hope to have part 3 up soon.**

**Confession**

Kevin parked his car and made his way over to the bench Ben was sitting on. "Hey! You made it!" Ben smiled at the older teen. "Yeah, well you said you needed to talk about Gwen, so I came as fast as I could."

"Kevin, your almost 20 minutes late, and we made these plans a week ago…" Ben gave Kevin a dry look. "But I can forgive you because you actually showed up!" Ben gave Kevin a big warm smile.

"So what did you want to tell me about Gwen?" Kevin asked changing the subject and not paying any attention to Ben's smile. "Oh right, well the truth is, there's nothing that I needed to tell you about Gwen." Ben admitted. "I asked to meet me here today because there's something else I wanted to tell you."

Ben's chest got tight, and he felt light headed. He took a big breath in.

"The truth is, " Here it came, "I'm gay." Ben said it like a big sigh. Like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Ben was looking right into Kevin's eyes the whole time, keeping on his brave face, and holding back tears. His toxic green eyes staring right into Kevin's deep brown eyes.

Ben waiting for Kevin to react or respond. So far the raven-haired boy just sat there staring at Ben. Finally Kevin spoke, "Oh, okay." Kevin didn't know how he felt about this. He didn't know how to react, it was a shock to him. "Have you told anyone else, or am I the first?" asked Kevin.

Ben was now staring at the ground, uncomfortable with Kevin's dead gaze. "You're the first." "I felt like I could trust you, and I don't have any other friends."

"What about Gwen, or your parents? Or Max?" Kevin asked, "Why couldn't you have told them?"

Ben was beginning to turn red, "I wanted to tell you because I feel like we still share a bond, from when we were kids." "Are you okay with it? Do you not want to be my friend anymore?" A tear rolled down Ben's cheek.

His brave face was starting to peel.

More tears started to stream out of Ben's eyes as he looked at Kevin who just sat there in silence. "I'm still your friend Ben," Kevin told him, it doesn't change anything, now I know not to talk about boobs and stuff with you."

"Boobs and stuff? Really Kevin?" Ben gave him a dirty look. "I told you my inner most secret and your just not going to talk about boobs in front of me?"

"Well how the hell do you want me to react?" Kevin raised his voice. "My best friend just told me hes a faggot, and I'm supposed to run to his side and give him a hug? No, that's not who I am!" Kevin finished his rant and looked at Ben who was red from embarrassment. Everyone in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot was staring at them.

Ben turned to look at everyone while they stared at him. He had never wanted to die so badly before. He put his head down so his silky brown hair covered his eyes that were like pools of sadness. He stood up and turned to Kevin and said with a hard, stern voice, "I hate you Kevin Levin, don't ever speak to me again."

Ben walked away with his head down, trying to not look like he cared about all the people staring and whispering about him. "Fuck" he thought to himself. That's all he could think of at that moment. "Fuck."

Kevin watched Ben rush out of the parking lot and into the forest. "Shit" was all Kevin could think of at that moment. "Ben, come back!" Kevin yelled after Ben.

That got people talking even more. Kevin ran over to the forest entrance but overheard a girl talking to her friend. "I knew that Ben Tennyson was queer, but I didn't know he was in love with Kevin Levin. That would explain why he's always hanging around with him and his cousin, even though they're dating. What a third wheel…"

After listening to this, Kevin's brain started working, "Maybe Ben told me he was gay first because he wanted to tell me he liked me! Why else would I be the first one to know, hes much closer with Gwen, and shes a girl, she can deal with that kind of girly stuff." Kevin then knew what he needed to do to make things right with Ben.

The first was to apologize about his rude words. Then he needed to make Ben feel better about being gay, since he sure didn't make him feel great about it earlier. The next thing he needed to do, was to get Ben to confess to being in love with him. By any means necessary.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 is finally up! I'm going to start part 4 soon and that will be the last part in this series. But a new one should be on the way! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien force (If i did, Gwen would not have boyfriend, and Ben would) :P**

**Recovery**

Kevin's heart was pumping right out of his chest. "Where could he be?" Kevin thought to himself. "Ben!" Kevin yelled for the younger boy. "Ben, where are you? I just want to talk to you." Kevin wandered aimlessly for 10 minutes until he heard a noise. It sounded like weeping.

Kevin followed the noise until he found the younger boy sitting against a tree holding his knees tight to his chest. Ben had his head down and was crying into his arms that held his body. The instant Kevin saw this sight his heart broke into pieces. He had never seen Ben like this before, and he knew it was all his fault.

"Ben!" Kevin yelled as he ran over to where Ben was huddled. "Listen Ben, I'm really sorry for what I said back there. Could we just talk for a minute?" Kevin kneeled down in front of Ben. He tried to keep his cool even though inside his heart was pumping and his chest felt tight.

With tears still streaming out of his heavy eyes, Ben put his head up rest it on his arm. "Wh-what d-d-do you w-want to t-t-talk ab-about?" Ben could barely speak while he was crying so hard.

Kevin couldn't look Ben in the eyes, there was too much pain in them.

He started, "You don't need to talk, just listen to what I have to say." Kevin grabbed Ben's chin and pulled it so their faces were now right in front of each other. He then summoned enough courage to say,

"I'm sorry Ben."

This was extra hard for Kevin to do, since 1, he never apologized, even when he knew he was wrong. And 2, he made direct eye contact with Ben, getting the full blast of hate, sadness and fear coming from Ben.

Ben swatted Kevin's hand from his face and glared at Kevin, "You think that's going to make everything better now Kevin? You think that because you apologized to me, that all of my problems and heartache will just disappear! Not to mention my complete public embarrassment!" Tears were still streaming down Ben's cheek as he yelled at the boy he once had strong feelings for, but now despised.

Kevin just sat there, in shock. He never thought about how Ben had felt. He thought back to many times when the three teens would just hang out after missions. He saw how Ben always felt a bit uncomfortable when Kevin would hit on Gwen. But he never said anything. He just chalked it up to being awkward around a guy who was hitting on his cousin.

Kevin finally spoke, "Your right. I didn't think and I didn't care." Kevin paused, "But I want to make it up to you Ben. Whats done is done, I cant turn back time, but I can help you for the future."

Ben still wasn't looking at Kevin, but was listening to him. "What can you do?" Ben asked through tears.

"I can help you Ben. You don't need to be ashamed of who you are, and eventually you were going to tell me, so aren't you glad you did? Kevin lifted Ben's chin up again so they could make eye contact again.

"I guess so." Ben mumbled. "And who cares about the people in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot? They're all losers… probably…" Kevin tried to reassure Ben.

Ben gave a little giggle. "Theres a smile!" Kevin said now smiling too.

Kevin put his arms around Ben and pulled him in close. Ben head rested on the older teen's muscular chest. He could hear Kevin's heartbeat, and it was going fast. Kevin rest his head on top of Ben's head and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Benji."

Ben tilted his head up so he was looking Kevin in the eyes. Ben could feel Kevin's heartbeat going even faster now. Kevin leaned in closer to Ben's face.

Slowly their lips pressed against each other. The seemingly innocent kiss lasted for about 3 minutes until either boy would let go.

Finally they released and Ben rested his head against Kevin's chest. In the safety of his arms.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of "Help" But not the last part! Please enjoy! (Sorry that its so short)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien force or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

**

* * *

**

**Decisions**

While sitting with Ben, Kevin had some time to do some thinking. "I can't be doing this." He told himself, "What will Gwen do if she finds out? I'm dead meat…" Kevin began to worry, and that made him turn and twist, not being able to sit comfortably anymore.

"Anything wrong?" Ben asked as he looked up to Kevin, whose head was resting on top of his.

"Yeah Ben, we really need to talk about what just happened, because now I've got some stuff I need to work out." Kevin stood up and brushed the dirt from the ground off his jeans.

"Well lets start from the beginning," Ben started, "First I told you I was gay, then you got upset because I needed emotional support, and then you outed me to like 50 people. Then I ran into the woods, where you found me, and we talked about our feelings, finally, and then we kissed. All good?" Ben was able to sum up everything that had just happened into a neat little story. (Took me a week!)

"Lets rewind to when we kissed," Kevin wanted to talk about this part, because this was where he was confused. He didn't even remember why he kissed Ben, he just felt like he should and did it. No thoughts of gay or straight, just lust and desire to be close with Ben.

"What about our kiss?" Ben asked nonchalantly. "Well you see Ben, I'm dating a girl, and she also happens to be your COUSIN!" Kevin shouted into Ben's ear. "Oww" Ben made a face at Kevin. He stood up and brushed the dirt off himself, "I know your dating Gwen, but we don't have to tell her about our kiss, its not like it meant anything to you, your straight, and that was the only way you could think of to comfort me, right?" Ben said quite suggestively.

Kevin understood what Ben was saying, the younger boy was trying to justify why Kevin kissed Ben, but Kevin wasn't buying it. Something about the kiss still bugged him. "Right," The raven-haired teen answered, "That's how it happened, and we don't need to mention anything to Gwen, but you should probably tell her your gay, shes noticed somethings been bugging you recently and didn't want to say anything."

"Thanks Kevin" Ben smiled at his friend. "You've really helped me today, and I hope you know that." Ben walked right up to Kevin and pulled his face down to own level. "I owe you one" Ben whispered in his ear and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This made Kevin's ears turned red and he started to blush.

The older teen stood there just watching Ben walk away out of the forest and back into the parking lot, ready to face the crowd, ready to face anything.

**The End. Of this series. **

* * *

**Yes, i am done "Help" but i am making a sequel to this series and am halfway through writing it. I'm not sure how many parts it will be, but its gonna be good :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, please review! **


End file.
